Heels That Tread On Love
by kallmered
Summary: Sakura's company makes a merger with Uchiha Prints and her new partner becomes a sinful distration. They are instantly attracted and he bluntly makes his intentions known. But Sakura has bad luck with men...Will that stop him? Probably not. AU Saku/Sasu
1. Lunch Hour Merger

Here's a new one. I had pretty bad writer's block on my fic on The Ways To Redemption fic so I decided to start another one. This one might be a bit better.

Let me know how I do! Thank you!

summary: Sakura's partner makes a merger with their compeditor for mutual benefit. The owner shows himself to be all she hated in a man, but when she finds herself drawn to his dark looks and nature it heats up. S/S

ooooooooooooo

Heels That Tread On  
Love

Chapter 1: Lunch Hour Merger

Sakura Haruno, the editor and notorious hot-tempered and bad karma extraordinaire, walked- no- barreled into her office where her phone was already ringing shrilly. She threw her shoulder bag on the floor, not giving a rat's ass that a two caret diamond ring lied in the thing.

She swiped a tress of her pink hair over her shoulder as she reached over and picked up the phone. "Haruno Sakura, junior Editor in-chief."

"_Sakura, I need you to meet me for lunch today at twelve thirty. Business."_

"Tsunade, I have a busy day going here already." She tapped the power button for her computer with the sharp tip of a Gucci high heel.

"_Huh? I can't believe you talk to me like that. Who raised you, you little brat?"_

"You did." Sakura amended, hoping to end the conversation swiftly. "My day's been pretty bad so far, Tsunade."

"_Hm. Do tell?"_ the sultry voice on the line drawled.

"I am serious Tsunade; I really don't have time here!" She glared down at her computer and the forty messages in the mailbox. She debated with herself for a minute while Tsunade listed legers to herself over the line until, finally, the twenty two year old woman succumbed to her womanly urge…start the chain of girl-talk.

"I just dumped Hojo last night. That prick was cheating on me. I walked right in on 'em doing the suspended congress."

"_Oh! That's a good one and hard to do. Didn't know the shrimp had muscles like-"_

"_Anyway_, like I was saying they-

"_And how do you know about that position? Hmm? Has my little girl _finally_ grown up?"_

"Ah…um…I…bought a Kama Sutra book…" Sakura whispered, and heard the expected laughter on the other line. "I was _curious!_"

"_Okay, so you walked in on the rat and his bitch…"_

"Oh, and the bitch by the way, was Karin."

"_That little slut we fired two days ago?"_

"Oh yeah, the same."

"_What did you do?"_

"Well, you wouldn't be too proud of me. I only walked over and gave him a good punch in the face. Then I said 'we're over' and I left, but not before I said to Karin 'he's all yours'. I can't believe that guy. He even proposed to me three nights ago."

………

"_Did you keep the ring?"_

"It's in my bag on the floor, right here."

"_Well it's yours. He sucked a whole year out of you and for what? Nothing. So you keep that, he's not gonna come back for it anyway. It's too much for his male pride to handle. Which reminds me…did you ever…you know…Eh, I'm sorry but I have to ask, Sakura… Did you give him your virginity?"_

The younger woman hissed clearly and pulled the phone from her ear to stab at the mouth piece with her finger. "What kind of _floozy_ do you take me for!? I knew I wasn't going to stay with him!"

"_Then why did you stay for so long?!"_

"…I guess I was hoping he'd be it for me."

Tsunade was silent for a while then sighed over the mouth piece. _"I'm sorry, Sakura. I really am…Now get out of your hole, It's not your style. Today you need to come with me to the lunch meeting. Jiraya is going to be there you know and he likes you around. Not to mention, I need you there for a merger."_

"A…a merger? You didn't decide to tell me this!? How long have you been-!?"

"_His nephew is going to be there, also. The two from our best competitors there will also be there; from Uchiha Prints. We're making the merger with them and all thanks to Jiraya. Be at the Four Seasons; Twelve Thirty and don't be late again. It looks really bad when you are."_

"You better tell me when you planned on letting me in on your damn-"

"_It's your ass if you don't come…"_

"Fucking hell…"

"…_Twelve thirty."_

The line went dead and Sakura scowled. "Bitch." she muttered without heat as she turned to her intercom and pressed a button. "Morning, Hinata."

"_G-good morning, Sakura-chan."_

"Could you come here for a sec?" the editor shut off the intercom and looked up as her assistant with a short crop of black hair framed her cute face and her lavender eyes looked naturally shy.

"I need you to come with me to a business meeting today. Is that alright?"

"Of course." Hinata said with a smile. "Should I bring the laptop for notes?"

"Yeah, we're discussing Jiraya's new book and we don't want to overlook a thing."

Once Hinata was gone, Sakura looked at her messages, not willing to open them up.

She felt broken though she hadn't loved Hojo, not at all; she felt hardly anything for him. But she had been faithful and she had been pure, but clearly he had wanted someone willing to do things she wasn't.

Was that why she was still a virgin? Because she wouldn't put out like so many other women did? That had to be it…

She went through her messages painstakingly until twelve o'clock rolled around. She stood up, slipped on her Prada shoes again, and looked into the mirror to run her fingers through her pink hair and touch up her face. Her pinstripe suit had lint on it, so she ran the sticky-paper roller over it to clear it off.

At exactly twelve o' two, Hinata opened the door with their coats on her arm. "All set, Sakura-chan."

Together, the two women in suit-skirts clicked out to the elevator and rode down to the bottom floor. It was raining, of course, so the two of them stood for a moment, huddled under their coats as until a taxi showed up.

Sakura's phone rang to the jingle _'Black Magic Woman'_ and flipped it open as they stepped into the cab. "Hello?"

"_Get here soon, the clients just walked in- Jiraya! How is the new series coming alo-?_

The line was cut off and Sakura cursed. "Damn it."

The taxi arrived at just barely twelve thirty and the two women ran inside the Four Seasons. They passed by the hosts, heading straight to the bar where this particular client loved to meet.

"_Ooh!_ The waitresses here are _lovely!_"

They heard the distinctive high pitched voice that said clearly to Sakura that their favorite client was in, what she had affectionately dubbed, 'pervy mode'.

"Jiraya-sama," Sakura held her hand out as the white-haired man awed.

"Sakura, just look at the all women here! All perfect for my _research_…"

Hinata, very shyly, reached out and shook Jiraya's hand. "Don't worry; this guy's harmless to us. He likes tall busty babes." Sakura whispered. "Not short, petite women."

Sakura saw her mentor drinking the sake as though desperate as turned and saw to see familiar blond head.

"Naruto!"

"Sakura, long time no see!" the hyper, tall young man stood and snatched her into a hug then turned to look at Hinata.

"Hi! Who's this Sakura?"

The Hyuga woman was blushing heavily as she tried to look Naruto in the eye. From her place beside the man, she could see her shy friend secretly eyeing the tall blond.

"Ah, I-I'm, um…H-Hinata Hyuga…" she whispered and bowed low.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" he pronounced and grabbed her hand. "Are you thirsty? I know a great drink!"

Before Hinata could even answer, Naruto had dragged her away, leaving Sakura to get her own drink.

"Martini, dry."

"Chick drink." She heard muttered by a dark, very _male_ voice. She looked over and caught sight of one of her publishing company's rivals. She'd only known him by photo but his handsome face was unmistakable to her.

"Sasuke Uchiha." She said and held her hand out politely. He didn't take it, so she frowned and took her drink when the bartender set it down for her.

"You must be Sakura Haruno," he said. "I've heard of your work under Tsunade-sama."

She took a sip of her alcohol and shot a slight glare at him. "_With_, Tsunade. I am her partner and I have been for four months now."

"Do you like the idea of our companies' merger?"

"I do. It's very advantageous." She said, rather curtly. She didn't like that Tsunade had left such an important detail under wraps for so long. It screamed lack of trust to her.

"So, are you always so crisp and cool as a cucumber?" she asked; the mocking edge in her voice was clear.

He smirked at her with a devilish charm and she took a long moment to take in his features. A slim nose, _kissable_ lips, she noted, a face that look sculpted to make women cry with one look. His eyes were dark as his pupils were ebony, but it gave him a certain air that made her want to know just how mysterious he was. She didn't know, but she warmed when he turned those dark eyes on her.

He was so different than her Hojo; he looked like an angel, though he'd shown that was far from the truth. But this man…he looked like a demon, dark and dangerous.

And she was getting curious about him…like a lamb to a wolf.

Sasuke noticed her momentary assessment of him and he found he liked her witchy green eyes traveling over his skin. "You mean why am I such a rude smartass?"

"I'd say that'd hit the mark, perfectly."

A man, slightly taller than Sasuke, stepped up behind. "That is no way to treat our new partner."

Sakura found her hand being taken as she gazed up at the man; he was nearly identical to Sasuke, but for being older and slightly different in subtle ways. His hair was longer, and was worn down like Sasuke's; his eyes were a shade lighter.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha."

"Sakura Haruno. And _he_ must be your younger brother."

"Yes, yes he is."

Sakura looked over to Sasuke who had whiskey in hand and was drinking generously. She smirked. "I suppose we'll all be partners now."

"Yes. Jiraya is our top client, like yours, and he was sick of going back and forth to separate publishers for his two series, as he'd grown loyal to us both."

"So he was the one who proposed the interesting prospect of a merger. There are so many benefits within that option. Sakura smiled and enjoyed the fact that these two brothers took care of their clients and actually listened to their opinions.

"Yes. We are a small corporation with hardly any roots, but Tsunade-sama's company is large and has many authors."

"True, but the few clients you have are genius and their books sell like hotcakes." Sakura added.

Tsunade waved Sasuke over as she and the elder Uchiha continued. He was fine company and a good conservationist; intelligent too. She found herself enjoying herself unlike most business lunches where she was all fake smiles and overly cheerful eyes. She was a bimbo for lack of a better word.

But here, she'd been herself since the moment she'd stepped into the restaurant.

Itachi left her to her drink to speak with Tsunade and Jiraya as Sasuke stepped up behind her, just a little too close, and leaned over to whisper in her ear. He sent hot shivers of pleasure down her spin and she struggled to keep her eyes from rolling into the back of her head.

"Tsunade-sama asked that we begin the merger at the table now…"

Sakura looked up at him and caught something in his eyes before they were blank and dark again.

She nodded and downed the rest of her martini before grabbing her purse and clicking over with her sharp heels with the others. Sasuke was her escort for the moment and she strung a hand through the arm that he offered. "This is going to be an interesting merger." He said and looked down at her.

She dodged his gaze and looked up as they entered the private dining room.

Oh, it was going to be interesting alright…

Oooooooooooooooo

So? What do you think? Is this at all interesting? It's my first AU ever so I'm curious about what you think. Review and tell me, I just _looove_ feedback! Thank you!


	2. The Clincher

Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think! Just drop me a note I love to hear what the readers think.

ooooooooooooo

Heels That Tread On  
Love

Chapter 2: The Clincher

Sakura didn't want to sit next to Sasuke and, thankfully, she'd been dragged over between Jiraya and Naruto. But when she looked across the table and she saw Sasuke watching her with his annoying smirk, she nearly frowned. Great, even worse with him sitting _directly_ across from her…

The all looked over the menu and discussed it. While the waiter was taking their orders Naruto suddenly leaned over to point at Tsunade's menu he tapped a water glass with his sleeve and it ran over onto Hinata's lap. "Oh!" she squeaked and tried to tell Uzumaki it was okay, but the man wouldn't have it.

"It's my job to wipe off that water!" He vigorously rubbed her lap and Sakura got a great view of Hinata's deadpan face and crimson blush.

Itachi finished his order, officially starting the talk of business, and looked over to Tsunade and Sakura. "We've discussed the details in full already, but my brother and I were hoping for both of your inputs about the requirements of the contract."

Sakura looked over at Tsunade with a cool smile with undertones of murderous intent. _Why the fuck did she keep this from me?! And how the hell did she do it?_

The blond woman smiled and took her glass of sake. "Well, to be frank, this is an excellent idea and I don't understand why it's taken so long to finalize."

"I couldn't agree more," Sasuke said with his eyes on Sakura, though she was intent on not meeting them.

Hinata had her notebook out and her fingers were flying away, grasping every single sentence in time. Naruto was leaning over her shoulder to read the words as if the meeting she was recording was a book. Her blush was prominent, but she didn't seem to mind his nearness.

Sakura had listened to as much as possible as the conversation continued and gave some good answers which she half-assed to questions directed at her. She soon realized that the merger meant more to them than just a new order of office papers and the name change on future publishes. "Gentleman, would you excuse Tsunade-sama and I for a moment?"

"Now Sakura, we can discuss-

"Tsunade-sama, I think you need a tiny touchup." The pink-haired woman said cheerfully, though her eyes were cold as ice.

The older woman didn't seem to notice the hostility as she touched a hand to her nose. "Oh, really? Then please excuse us, gentleman. Hinata you should come too; get all this movement out of the way."

The three women moved briskly to the women's restroom and Sakura cornered her mentor the moment they stepped in. "Tsunade, what's the whole deal in this contract?"

The older woman yawned widely and pulled out her compact. "If you're wondering the reason why I kept this from you is because you've been very preoccupied. I've even worried about your health on more than one occasion."

Sakura listened to the genuine words of her mentor and turned to the sink.

"I needed to know if you were going to be alright and I didn't want unnecessary strain on you because of this merger."

"Alright, then. That answers my question for _that_…But I want to know the circumstances of the contract. What are we giving up and what are we getting in return?" Sakura said.

Tsunade smiled as she dusted her cheeks with blush. "The floor below ours was for rent and Uchiha Print is moving in down there. They will, of course, be using our presses, but they have some to contribute of their own."

"Good. So what's the clincher?"

"You and Sasuke Uchiha are going to be partners, though more to the fact that you are working together. Your title is going down a rank, to vice president, but your pay is increasing; the same for Sasuke. Of course, because Itachi and I have much more experience, we will remain the Presidents, though we will hardly be making anymore than we are now."

Sakura sighed. She'd expected something along the lines of that. "So the younger Uchiha is going to be toe-to-toe with me huh?"

"You two will tango nicely."

"Yeah and I'll grind him under the heel of my Prada shoes."

Tsunade looked thoughtful a moment before speaking again. "I need some new Jimmy's soon, will you be coming with?"

Sakura thought about a shopping spree, momentarily distracted from her distress. She'd be getting a considerable raise, so why the hell not? "Sure thing. I've been wanting a new cocktail dress."

Hinata smiled from her seat on a plush couch, glad that there was no confrontation between her two bosses. "Um, what are Jimmy's?" she piped up and got looks of wonder from the two light-haired women.

"Oh, Hinata, you poor, poor thing. Trapped under the influence of Marc Jacobs…" Tsunade said, actually sounding depressed.

Sakura took her friend's hand and pulled the woman off the couch. "We're definitely taking you along. Can we momma?" she mocked to her mentor who was putting her mascara tube in her purse.

"Don't joke around like that. You're making me feel old."

The three women clicked in their high heels, back to the table, drawing the attention of the men they'd left behind. "Hey, Hinata, do you want to see this stuff? It's called escargot?" Naruto lifted a little saucer to show the woman.

Sakura was sure Hinata was close to hating the hyper blond man. He'd forced drinks on her, he'd spilled icy water on her lap and now he was shoving slugs under her nose.

"Oh, no thank you Naruto. I'm vegetarian." She said sweetly and sat down next to him, inspecting the appetizer he was holding. "They aren't hurting are they?"

"No, no," Naruto said, over his shock at meeting a real, live vegetarian. "They aren't alive anymore."

"Good."

Sakura sat down in her chair only to notice that Jiraya had moved over by Itachi and Tsunade…and now Sasuke was beside her.

"So, how did your talk go?" he asked, suspecting something had been wrong.

She frowned and snagged a tiny quiche. "Just girl talk." She'd be damned if she was going to tell him she hadn't been involved in the forming of the contract. At least she'd be there for the actual merger and signing.

"So, Hinata, if you ever order any food with meat, does that mean I can have it?"

"Sure, N-Naruto-kun."

Sakura still didn't look away from Sasuke's stare. She wasn't going to back down. "So, I guess we're going to be partners from here on out."

From his slow grin, she suspected he was thinking something a little more dirty than a working partnership. "Yes. I hope we'll work _well_ together."

She was hoping for some alcohol just as their food arrived. She ate her three-cheese manicotti with great relish and passed some over to Hinata to try and the Hyuga woman sent over a little plate of a sugared-pecan and apple salad with raspberry dressing.

Naruto had some of Hinata's salad and claimed he liked it but Sakura was sure he'd pay for it later. The man ate nothing but meat and ramen, so veggies probably messed with his system. She wondered momentarily if Uzumaki got backed up for weeks because of his diet…

Sasuke noticed her eyeing his tomato soup and stuffed grilled tomato, so he looked over to her. "Something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just, you ordered nothing but tomatoes and some cheese."

He nodded. "I like tomatoes."

She smiled and continued eating; she'd put that on the backburner for a possible opportunity at blackmail or to get on his good side.

Their lunch ended and the plates were taken away as Tsunade and Itachi pulled out two contracts each. They had gone over them for hours upon hours, looking for any loopholes or problems and had found them water-tight.

They passed one to Sakura and Sasuke to look over. The under Uchiha just ran his signature over while Sakura read the twelve pages over fully. Jiraya had entertained himself the whole time with _research_, so none of them were worried about him being bored. He was just glad to be there with all the pretty waitresses around.

Finally, though she was slightly reluctant, Sakura swiped her signature over the papers and handed them over to Tsunade. "Wonderful. How about drinks?"

They moved back to the bar once the bill was taken care of and Sasuke asked Sakura to follow him up to the patio for a talk. Once there, he leaned on the rail from their place at the second story.

Sakura enjoyed the cool wind on her face, thankful that the rain had let up for a short time. She could sense Sasuke was watching her and she looked over to him, reading him as well.

"This was a smart merger, despite our title loss."

"I agree. To both counts." She said and took a bitter sip of her martini. Sakura's eyes traveled back over to him and he smirked.

His hand suddenly reached out and she nearly jumped to defend herself, but he only took her glass and set it on the railing. But then he reached back and grasped _her_.

He pulled her nearer and set a finger under her chin to lift her face to his. Sasuke towered above her and she felt helpless and small in his arms. Oddly enough, she felt safe and protected at the same time.

"You and I are going to spark the air around us a bit." She said and he smirked.

"Sparks are a specialty of mine."

She smiled genuinely at him. "Of course. You are Uchiha after all."

Sasuke reluctantly released his hold on Sakura and she took her time backing up. "Did we have anything productive from this conversation, here?" she asked as she was given back her martini.

"Only that we know where we both stand. We have an attraction to each other; that's clear enough."

She was slightly taken aback by his words. She'd expected them both to brush off their intense meeting as nothing more than first-sight jitters, though she knew, deep within her belly that some anticipation laid within herself; anticipation to tango with him. Each step he took towards her, she would step back and maybe, sometimes they'd meet in the middle.

But she'd be damned if she was going to let him try to walk all over her. She'd tread on him with her sharp, two-thousand dollar Prada heels if she had too.

They walked back down to the bar where the others were just finishing up the meeting. Naruto was saying goodbye and said he had to come by the office soon for his uncle's manuscript drops.

"Oh, that would be nice." Hinata said. "I could take them for you." Uzumaki looked at her fondly and they shared a small moment before Sasuke interrupted.

"Hey, dobe, make sure you come over on Tuesday. Itachi's got beers and pizza for the upcoming baseball game."

"Yeah. Sure thing, teme."

Sakura noticed the look on Naruto's face and felt bad for the guy. She didn't want to impose upon an invitation in an effort to bring Hinata to see him, but those puppy dog eyes of the blond man brought out her romantic side.

Itachi stepped over and set a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "You and Hinata are welcome to come of course. Just a few guys and their wives are going to be there. Nothing really fancy."

Sakura nodded. "Sure, it sounds like fun."

"Then it's settled. We'll send someone to pick you up."

Once they all stepped outside it had begun raining again. Tsunade shook hands with Jiraya and Itachi and patted the shoulders of Sasuke and Naruto, then took off at a run for her red sports car. After Sakura and Hinata did the same, they gave their best sprints across the concrete after Tsunade, their heels clicking together in unison.

The men stood there a moment more, watching the tiny ankles of the women as they ran like whippets out of a gate after a remote bunny. "It's amazing they don't snap their ankles." Itachi said and lifted an eyebrow when Sakura beat on her door at Tsunade to unlock it, her hair was soaked already and stuck to her face and neck erotically, which drew the interest of Sasuke and Itachi noticed.

"An interesting merger, wouldn't you say brother?"

Sasuke nodded silently and continued watching Sakura as she opened the door, fuming, and fell into the low seat, her shapely legs dangling outside a moment until she pulled them in and slammed the door.

"The best we could have hoped for." He said and looked over to Naruto, whose stomach had just growled. "Don't tell me that you're hungry again?"

"Well, we didn't eat any desert."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued waiting while his car was driven up by the valet. "See you later Itachi, Jiraya. Come on, Naruto, I think I'm feeling some ice-cream."

"_Yes!_"

Once the younger men were gone, Itachi and Jiraya continued standing under the canopy, awaiting their own cars. "I think you might have pointed out the greatest thing that could happen for our company, Jiraya-sama."

The older man smirked and set a hand on his wild white hair. "I just call 'em as I see 'em. Tsunade is a smart woman, though. She won't let you down. And besides, she found another little perk of this contract that will benefit her."

"Hm? What's that?" Itachi asked, curious.

"Tsunade can see _all_ the advantages of that contract. She told me that she's hoping for something to…let's say, _merge_ between your brother and Sakura-san. Tsunade cares for her like a daughter and I'm fond of her too, so don't be angry that I'm rooting for Tsunade here."

Itachi surprised Jiraya altogether by laughing aloud. "_Merge_…god, Jiraya that almost makes me want to read one of your books."

"_Almost_, of course." Together they laughed broadly, much to the amusement of passersby.

Ooooooooooooo

Here you go. I know Itachi and Sasuke are very ooc in this, but hey, they are some sexy guys, so why not change their personalities a bit?

Please let me know what you think. I really like hearing readers' opinions.

Thank you


	3. The District

Thank you for reading, let me know what you think.

Oooooooooooooooo

Heels That Tread On  
Love

Chapter 3: SoHo

Sakura sat for the rest of the day in her office stewing over her situation. She stayed put for several hours, staring at her growing messages and the manuscripts that Hinata brought in that had passed the first stage of their journey to print. She just couldn't get her head out of it's malfunctioning, so she stood and walked out of her office, past Hinata's desk and down a hall that stood adjacent. She nodded to Shizune, Tsunade's assistant, and continued.

She opened the clear door, seeing her mentor momentarily taking a break and strutted forward. "Hey, I was wondering,"

The blonde looked up from her spring water and lifted an eyebrow. "What's that, Sakura?"

"Do you want to go get those Jimmy Choos you were talking about? Call it an day?"

Tsunade looked over to her clock and pursed her lips thoughtfully. Five o'clock? Sure, why not?

"We have some cause to celebrate, I suppose."

Sakura smiled and walked back to her own office, stopping to snag Hinata. "Get your jacket and purse, we're going shopping."

The Hyuga woman looked surprised. "Before six? It's been a while since you've left earlier."

"I'll set my reports and the manuscripts I've chosen on your desk and they can be taken care of tomorrow." Sakura said, and turned around to go to her office.

She shut off her computer and gathered her paperwork. She pulled on her jacket and grabbed her purse as she trotted out and found Tsunade already walking to her with her purse in hand and Shizune hopping along behind.

Together, the four women rode down the elevator, glided through the lobby on excited heels, and walked across the wide space of wet concrete to Tsunade and Shizune's cars. They divvied up and then took off to the nearest store that held a myriad of their favorite brands.

The bell chimed merrily as the four of them clicked inside. The flamboyant salesman stepped forward and cooed in delight at their mix of Jimmy Choo, Prada, Marc Jacobs and Gucci shoes: Tsunade's scarlet and beige ones, Sakura's mahogany, Hinata's charcoal, and Shizune's pink…he liked her heels the most.

"Ladies, every time you come in I get so jealous that I don't have the feet for these adorable heels. You all have _great_ taste. Are you here for a new pair already?"

"Of course, Rodger. It's been a while and I need some new Jimmy's." Tsunade said with a grin.

"_Alright_, come on over."

ooo

Sakura was in great spirits as they left the store. They'd all bought something and she'd made out like a thief with Rodger's employee discount card; a new teeny black dress and a pair of Prada's she'd been dying for.

She was dropped off at her apartment complex and she rode the elevator up to the top, tapping her foot as she went. Sakura's spirits were up as the doors opened and she stepped out and walked down the hall to her suite, her heels clicking as she went.

She loved the feel of the shoes that elevated her short height and gave her legs a great shape. She even felt empowered by them and she knew every woman who sported them felt the same.

Sakura pulled the key from her purse and opened the door to her suite. She walked in, stepped out of her heels and grabbed them with two fingers and moved to her bed room. She went to the closet, hung her dress and set down the bag with her new shoes then went to her kitchen.

She never had any food there except for a woman's necessities like ice-cream and wine. Sakura noted two messages on her machine so she pressed play and listened while she grabbed a glass from the cabinet.

The first was from Ino and she made a point to call her friend back as she went to the fridge to get a bottle of wine. As Ino's message ended, she popped off the cork and began pouring the scarlet liquid into her glass as the machine clicked over to the next voicemail.

"_Sakura, I need to discuss some issues with you over dinner tonight, just some questions I need put to rest about the move to yours and Tsunade's building…"_

Her eyes shot to the machine and her mouth dropped open. No! How did he get her number!?

"_Just partner to partner. I'll pick you up eight…and I know you're wondering how I got your number and address, Naruto is very easily persuaded by ice-cream… I'll see you then, Haruno."_

Sakura realized too late that she had overflowed her glass of wine and she cursed heatedly. That bastard wasn't going to leave her be!

She figured she could have just called and complained of a headache but he had purposely not given his number out so she would have no choice but to go. _Son of a bitch…_

Sakura sighed and looked up at the clock. Her eyes widened and she darted to her bedroom. She had to do something about her hair, it was frizzy from the rain so she grabbed her straighter and gooped some mousse in to take the frizz out.

Sakura added onto her makeup, going a bit bolder for the night shades and dashed over to her closet. She smirked as she grabbed her new black dress knowing she'd shut his mouth when he saw her in it.

She changed her undergarments and put on her sexy new shoes that wrapped around her ankle a bit, like a bold ballerina might wear. The dress fit her like a second skin and hugged every curve and lean line of her waist.

Sakura cursed as her intercom rang and she rushed over to it, jamming the button. "Yes?"

"_Come down."_

She cursed under her breath and grabbed another purse which she took for night meetings. She sprayed a tiny about of her favorite perfume and left her suite, put out that she hadn't been able to drink that glass of red.

Sakura rode the elevator down and stepped out when the doors opened. She strutted over to the entrance and saw him leaning against a sleek black Mitsubishi and her smirk came easily. Both the car and the man fit each other well.

His eyes met hers and inevitably traveled down her slim body. She felt vulnerable under his intense gaze, but she didn't shift feet as she stood before him, meeting his eyes.

Sasuke felt as though his mouth was filled with fuzz and his head was groggy as his swiftly lusting eyes drifted over her in that sexy little black dress. God bless whoever made such a thing….

He could smell some subtle erotic scent that drifted from her and hit his senses like a bat to his head. Sasuke wanted nothing more than to run his hands over her, but he had to keep in mind that this was a woman he'd have to work with for at least five years, likely more.

She stepped up and held her hand out, which brought him down from his racing thoughts. "So, what are we going to be discussing the most, tonight?" she asked and watched him smirk.

"Well, since the merger has been completed and our lawyers are happy, Uchiha Prints is moving in as of tomorrow."

As she got in the car and the roared to life, she started to wonder what the name was going to be. "So what's our new name going to be?" she asked and looked over to him. "I've been so busy; it hasn't even crossed my mind."

Sasuke nodded as he turned at an intersection. "They decided to call it Nakama Press, keep it japanese."

"Partner Press, huh?" she said and nodded. It sounded fine to her and it was also appropriate for their situation.

Sakura smiled and looked over to him. "So where are we going, Mr. Vice President Sasuke Uchiha?"

He smirked and caught her eyes with a look that sent her blood racing. "SoHo."

"The district?"

"You'll be pleasantly surprised. There's a small restaurant there that I think you'll like."

"Oh, I love that area. _Great_ shopping."

She caught his dubious look and she laughed. "Don't worry; I'm not going to drag you around there. We are business partners, after all. It's not professional."

He smirked then and she had the distinct feeling he had been tricking her. "We aren't actually discussing any business unless the topic comes up. I just wanted to get to know you on a more personal level. That way we can work more smoothly."

Sakura didn't know why she wasn't mad. He was a bastard but he was one sexy one, so it her hackles hadn't risen. Besides, she was starting to enjoy his company despite his insufferable cockiness and know-it-all nature. "That's alright with me."

He parked the car and they got out in the historic downtown area of SoHo. She was charmed, as she always was, about the eclectic nature of the area.

He, again, held his arm out to her and they walked down the sidewalk, like many other couples and young artists, and he led her into a discreetly placed restaurant. They ducked, greeted by a peppy young hostess and after getting Sasuke's name, she led them to a corner both that was dimly lit and had a candle glowing merrily in the center.

Sakura smirked as they sat and opened the menu, approving. "Nice place, but it gives off the air that you're trying to seduce me." She said.

Sasuke looked up, a grin of his own. "Who said that I wasn't?"

They spoke about many things after the waiter got their drinks and orders. "So is Itachi married?"

"No," Sasuke said as he ate a basil topped tomato. "He moves around with some tart on occasion, but he won't settle down until he's sure. He is smart about women."

"And did he teach you well?" she asked as she leaned back and took a sip of red.

"Oh yes. We had that talk a long time ago."

She shook her head as a small blush fluttered across her face. His eyes were searching her and he wondered what would happen if they both acted on their sexual tension. It would probably become a disaster.

She sat up straight and was about to ask him where his office was going to be placed, when she heard an annoyingly familiar voice.

"Here you are, not a full day since you dumped Hojo and you're already tromping around like a greedy slut for a new pocket to eat through."

Sakura looked up to see Karin, was hanging on Hojo. The dark blond man was rubbing his neck, looking away from Sakura, sporting a large bruise high on his left cheek.

"What do you want, Karin? I already left him to you." Sakura couldn't help the snarl from escaping her lips.

"I want my ring back."

"_Your_ ring? I don't understand." She said even though deep down she knew. Her heart constricted a bit, despite her hatred of the man who had cracked it.

Karin tossed her messy bird's nest of a hair style, thinking it looked wind-blown and sexy. "You didn't even know he was seeing me behind your back for _months_. Didn't you notice how he stopped trying to get into your pants, you little convent wanna-be? He found a _real_ woman, not a damn nun."

Sasuke watched Sakura's face pale slightly and he didn't like the severity of the conversation.

"I still don't see why he ever wanted to fuck you, seeing as you're so skinny; like a little girl. But I guess a man is a man and he wants to plow an untouched field."

Sasuke glared up at the woman and swiftly laid a hand on Sakura's, an instant away from grabbing her up and leaving.

"At least being skinny is better than popping out of my dress." Sakura cooed sweetly, eyeing the way Karin's too-tight dress strained against her overly generous hips.

The redhead's eyes flared and she pulled Hojo closer, who had taken it upon himself to look heavily upon a list of drinks from a nearby empty table.

"Well, maybe if you weren't so tight-assed with your coveted _virginity_, you would know that a _real_ man likes his curves. And I want my ring sent to me within a week. Hojo and I are getting married soon."

When the intruding couple turned and walked away, Sakura dropped her head into her hands, her shoulders shaking with the effort not to burst into tears.

Sasuke, stunned by what he had heard, shot a hand out and grabbed one of hers. "Stop Sakura. It's obvious those two deserve each other."

"She was _right_ though…God…I need to leave, Sasuke." She whimpered, humiliated by her quiet sobs.

Sasuke grabbed her hand, dropped a hundred dollar bill on the table and pulled her out the nearby back exit. He didn't want anyone to see her suffering, because she clearly despised exposing her weakness.

He walked her back to his car, his arm over her shoulder, and her sobs had dissipated into silent tears.

As Sasuke braked in front of her apartment complex, he felt her eyes lingering on him. He looked over to see her watery green eyes gazing into his black ones calmly.

"Sasuke…can I ask you something?"

"Yes." he said, even as his throat constricted.

"Does being a virgin at twenty-two make me undesirable?" she asked it desperately. "Am I seen as a damn ice bitch or a fucking _nun_? Is that why I can't win with men?!" Her lip had quivered, humiliating her once more and he suddenly reached over, dragging her over to him. His lips fell on hers in a chaste, sweet kiss and she felt grounded by his close heat.

"No. It takes pride and willpower to keep yourself pure despite what other people think." He whispered into her ear and sent chills up her spine.

"Come up with me, Sasuke." She breathed and he nearly did.

"No, not when you're so emotional."

She nearly broke down again. Even he, her dark savior, had turned her away. She backed to her seat and leaned over with a painful tightness in her chest when her shoulders where suddenly caught in his powerful grip.

"I can't take your virginity when you are hurting this badly." He said, and his eyes looked wild and dangerous, spiking her pent up desire. "It would hurt us both if I acted upon you because it was influenced by someone else's words."

She nodded briskly, and just wanted to stumble out of the car and slink back to her room and drown in her warm bath tube.

Sakura tried to pull away but she found his hot, desperate mouth on hers and she couldn't stop the moan from escaping her mouth. He plunged his tongue into her mouth and took away her sanity.

He felt her fingers tangle in his hair and he grunted as he pushed her away to look at her face. Her eyes were dull and dark with lust and her lips were swollen, forcing his pants to tighten even more. "God, Sakura, this isn't going to be over if you don't leave this car right now."

Sasuke sounded so dangerous that she slowly backed into her own seat and opened the door, but not before he stole one last kiss that took her breath. "I'll finish this, Sakura. I _will_ take your virginity…"

She shivered with dark anticipation and found it in herself to smirk cattily at him. "I can't wait." She murmured and her deep, lusty voice almost forced him out of the car after her.

He watched her trip over her heels once and she walked though the sliding doors and laid his forehead on the wheel.

The merger would either kill him or make him crazy…

ooooooooooooo

So did you like it? Let me know! Who says yay for a lemon soon, or who thinks they should dance around for a while? Vote!


	4. Reflection

Hey, thanks so much! You all seem to like this fic, so thanks for the support, keep me up to date!

oooooooooooooooo

Heels That Tread On  
Love

Chapter 4: Reflection

Sakura didn't drown herself, but she did draw the biggest, most self-indulgent bubble bath of her life. She had some lonely singer on her outdated cd player and that glass of red she'd forgotten was in hand. And in the other, twirling between her fingers, was that gaudy three caret diamond ring Karin had so viciously humiliated her for.

Sakura really didn't give a damn about the ring; it was the principal that Hojo had traded his fiancé so easily. And he knew Sakura never wore gold; it wasn't her color and she prefered silver, platinum and white gold colors. She'd told Hojo that many times when they went on a rare date and had a seemly unplanned walk into a jeweler to pressure her about marriage.

Now that she thought about it, he had done that many times.

She knew he wanted to have sex with her, but marry her just for that? It wasn't worth it in her book. _Hojo's in deep dept, though…_

She shook her head, thinking that even that spineless rat wouldn't stoop so low at to marry her for her money. She wasn't born rich. Her parents had died when she was two and Sakura was placed within a young Tsunade's hands, molded into a strong intellegent woman who was raised to be wily with her budget and funds. She'd made a future for herself with a high-paying job at a successful author house and she'd worked _hard_ for her success; Tsunade would have never let her cut corners.

So it was possible Hojo was only going to marry her for her money and her body.

Sakura took one last look at the ugly ring between her fingers. Why Karin had wanted a ring meant for another woman, she didn't know, but if that was what floated her boat than so be it.

She leaned up out of her mountain of self-indulgent bubbles and threw the ring out of the bathroom. It felt like she was throwing every thing to do with Hojo out of her life, just like the ring, and she felt liberated.

Now for Sasuke Uchiha…

She had to admit, she'd never met a man she wanted to give herself to. The idea of being dominated by a man always made her cringe and instantly put her dukes up in fighting stance, but when she thought of him over her…

Sakura smiled cattily to herself and leaned into her bubbles with the wine, the warmth surrounding her. She deeply regretted that he wouldn't come up with her and show her what it felt like to be taken by a _real_ man, but he had been right. She'd been too upset earlier for Sasuke to take her seriously. He might have thought she'd choosen him on a whim to take her.

She shot up in her tub, eyes wide and her heart pounding. What if he thought she'd just reached out for any man nearby so that she would lose her virginity as soon as possible?

Sakura was reminded of his kiss and his vow. _I will take your virginity Sakura…_

She nearly purred at the thought that a man like him wanted a little plain mouse like herself. She had a rare hair color and her eyes were misty green, but other than that she had a forgettable face and her body wasn't tall and voluptuous like Karin's, though she was loathe to admit it. She was short and had _some_ breasts but she sported, what Tsunade called, boy-hips.

She scowled, angry that she wasn't what Sasuke should have. But then, he would have done it before. She would have fooled herself if she thought he hadn't had sex with many women. He probably had lines upon lines of broken hearts behind him.

Sakura momentarily wondered if he was the one she should give herself to. What if sex was all he wanted? Then they would have an awkward working relationship and she would hate him. And the merger might fail…

She decided she should take it slow, but she knew she wanted her first to be Sasuke. There was some animalistic instinct that told her he was the lover for her and she'd never felt so hot and frustrated before in her life until that morning when she first met him.

Had it only been a day? It felt like weeks;, even months...

She heard the cd played click over the same disc again and she decided an hour of lonely violins was enough.

Sakura pulled the cord on the drain of the tub and stood, the bubbles rolling down her wet skin. She stepped out, grabbed a robe and drained the last of her wine before heading to her bedroom. She needed to be at work at eight the next morning to catch up on her messages and manuscripts, so she decided twelve thirty in the in the am was a good time to sleep.

ooo

Sasuke had a rough night. He'd tossed and turned, taken two cold showers when he was woken by stiffies and laid awake thinking about her for hours.

When his alarm went off, he was already awake and staring up at his ceiling. Tired, he rolled out of bed and walked to his shower. The water was warm, better than his last two, and he leaned against the wall dejectedly.

He really should have gone up with her…

Sasuke got out and dried his hair with a towel, combed it out and got dressed. He sported black slacks and a black button shirt he left untucked and put on some comfortable shoes. No reason he had to wear a damn suit like yesterday.

He stepped out of his suite of his brother's house and went down stairs. Itachi was just finishing his coffee and Sasuke snarled darkly at him.

"Couldn't you have tapped her mouth over or something last night?" He snipped, grabbing a cup down for himself.

Itachi looked dully at his younger brother and smirked. The blonde he'd had for several hours before sending her home, satisfied. "Well, I have to admit it; she _was_ an overzealous screamer. But normally it doesn't bother you…Are you sexually frustrated by our petite new partner?"

Sasuke glared at his brother and chugged a full cup of coffee before setting the cup harshly on the counter. "Watch it."

Itachi shrugged. "Don't worry. I like to keep business relations clean. And besides, I like her as a friend. She's witty and wonderful conversation. She's like the little sister I never had."

Sasuke's ire was lowered considerably, but he still frowned. "Fine."

Itachi watched his brother carefully, measuring. "Just don't do anything stupid with her feelings. She is professional, but a woman is still fragile in some areas, mostly concerning her heart."

"Oh yeah? Since when can you lecture me on the hearts of women, Dr. _Phil?_" Sasuke snarled and grabbed his keys from his jacket and opened the door to their large garage.

Itachi was laughing as the door slammed. It was so much fun torturing his brother.

ooo

Sasuke drove fast, but he still had his head on and didn't make any illegal moves. He made it to the building that held their newly combined business and he looked up, pleased to see the new Nakama Press emblem being placed.

He walked through the comfortably decorated lobby and rode the elevator up to the second to top floor where he knew his and Sakura's office to be located. He stepped in, spotted his incredibly infuriating assistant Sai setting up his new desk in front of his own office.

"I don't know why I don't just put in my notice." The man said; he wore a purple button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and was busy nagging like usual.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he was handed some documents. "Because you get an _insane_ annual pay and I don't fire you for being a total ass. Most bosses would fire you for calling them a _homo_."

Sai smiled with his eyes closed and seemingly blissful. "Now you're just being a pussy."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and was about to say something particularly rude when Sakura appeared though her office, hands on her face with obvious exaggeration.

"Could he be any more goddamn _perverted_?!"

"Oh ah, you mean Jiraya-sama's new manuscript?" Hinata said, slightly smiling.

Sakura sighed and laid over the tall part of her assistant's desk. "The only reason they're published is because of his crazy hentai fans. _That's_ why they sell so many. We can't even distribute them fast enough…"

"So, you approved it?" Hinata asked, though she knew the answer. The whole company loved Jiraya with his fat-mouth and wandering eyes, though not so much the latter.

Sakura sighed, dramatically. "I only approved that pervert's _book_ out of the goodness of my heart."

Sasuke smirked and stepped over to her, ignoring a snarky comment from Sai for ignoring him. He stepped up behind her while she continued talking to Hinata. He stood back semi-patiently, while looking her over from behind.

Her ass was well-rounded, despite what Karin had said, and it swelled comfortably against her black skirt. Her suit-jacket hugged her tiny waist and made in want to reach his arms out and grab her. She even wore her heels from the night before.

Sasuke decided to lean over her shoulder, purposefully annoying her, and looked over the manuscript she held.

Sakura had known he was there. How could she not when her whole body seemed to go up ten degrees whenever he came near. She turned, a cool smile on her lips, and looked up at him. "Curious are we?"

"Yes. I wouldn't be caught dead reading a book like that unless it was for Jiraya."

"Hm. I wonder how he got accepted by you and your brother for publishing if you don't like hentai books." She smiled. "I don't think Itachi would read them either."

"Naruto was my best friend while we grew up. He never asked me for a favor before he brought his uncle and that first book to our new office."

Sakura smirked. "_Was _your best friend?"

"No, he still is…most of the time."

Hinata was watching the interaction between the two of them, fascinated. She wondered what had happened overnight to make her boss and Sasuke act civilly. She had seen the death glares of Sakura the day before and they had pointed directly at the tall ebony-haired man beside her.

Sasuke smirked down at her and backed up a step. "I need to work."

Sakura watched him leave and get tossed some threats by Sai as he went by. She had noticed his assistant was a whiny conceded prick and she wondered why Sasuke suffered that kind of daily abuse. But later, when she was going through reports that were done by him, she was blown away.

She had searched for months upon months for an assistant as capable and precise as Hinata, and she found Sai to be just as gifted. So, she knew why Sasuke took the abuse from his assistant. He wanted things done right, even if it meant an asshole had to do it. At least he was an asshole that got the job done…

At eleven, Sakura decided to bring up a manila envelope to Hinata with the ring wrapped inside some bubble wrap. She wasn't shelling out a hundred dollars just to secure an expensive ring for somebody who might have even sent it in a normal letter envelope.

Hinata took it and looked up questioningly. "What is it? I've sent everything I think…"

"No. I'm just sending back my ex his ring. Hojo wants it for his bimbo Karin. You remember that-

"I _hated_ Karin." Hinata interrupted with surprising anger.

"Whoa, there!" Sakura laughed.

"I am serious; she was nothing but trouble for the department downstairs. _Every_ time I had to go down and grab something from her, she would make it so difficult. And _nothing_ ever got sent out on time."

Sakura busted into laughter and slapped a hand on the desk. "I see. Well I have to go upstairs for a bit. Just make sure that gets sent out eventually. Do not make a special trip, Hinata. That's an order."

The Hyuga woman actually smirked and tossed it somewhere behind where it plotted into some pile of papers. "I'll see that it gets there slowly."

Sakura grinned back and turned to leave the room and walked down the hall to the elevator. She entered and rode up to Tsunade and Itachi's floor, listening to Fur Elise on the speakers.

The doors opened and she spotted Shizune not doing work, which was very unusual. The woman was talking to Itachi and they seemed to be having an in-depth conversation by the way he leaned over the top part of her desk and she was leaning closer in to him.

She pointedly ignored them, so not to disturb, and walked to the left into Tsunade's office. The blond woman was typing away on her computer and she looked busy.

"Hey, how's your first day without so much work?"

Tsunade looked up, smirked and leaned back. "Much less stressful now that there are four of us instead of you just me and you. It's nice with two presidents and two vices splitting the work. I never trusted anyone else to move up with us enough to partner with us except maybe for Shizune and Hinata, but neither of them have our social skills."

Sakura looked out the window and down at the park across the street. "You trusted Itachi right away."

"Well I've known him for years. He went to those old 'How to publish a book' sessions with me. He was barely fourteen when he started going with me and I was twenty seven at the time; I treated him like my own son because he was all alone except for an old family friend. I think you were somewhere around nine years old at the time."

"I remember those days. You always went to those classes and you brought me sometimes. So _Itachi_ is the boy you introduced me to!?" Sakura was pleasantly surprised. "No wonder it's so easy to talk to him!"

Tsunade smiled and looked at her computor as it beeped, sending her back into working mode. "Would you get Shizune for me? I don't think she has her headset on."

"Oh, she doesn't. She's preoccupied."

"Oh?"

Sakura backed up a step. "I'll get her for you though."

Tsunade nodded and said thank you as Sakura left the office.

Sakura first noticed that neither Itachi nor Shizune were in the room and she stood on her tip-toes to find them, though it wouldn't have mattered. She spotted Itachi's assistant, a man with long blond hair and clicked over to him. He looked up, smirked and she knew immediately that she liked his attitude.

"Ms. Haruno, nice to meet you." he said as he stood and held his hand out for her to shake.

"Just Sakura, please. I hate formal names."

"Then call me Deidara." He said and winked.

She didn't immediately place his sexuality; straight, gay, or bi. She'd probe some later to figure it out, but she thought he was good looking no matter what. "So, how long have you worked for Itachi?"

"Eh…about since he started up his company."

Sakura nodded and noticed his computer's screen saver: a mushroom cloud of fire and smoke. Oh, great…a pyromaniac.

Still, she smirked at him. Geniuses _were_ known to be eccentric, so she'd rather a genius with a weird fetish than an idiot with no abnormalities _any_ day.

"Have you seen Shizune?"

"Nope. She was going to grab me some chow mien soon, but Itachi needed her for a bit in his office. You can go in if you need to."

Sakura heard muffled voices and found it safe to walk in. _Wonder why his shades are drawn?_ He probably just liked his privacy.

She opened the door silently and was just about to open her mouth to speak when she spotted Itachi smothering Shizune against his desk. His was mouth attacking her neck and her fingers were tangled in his long black hair, both of them moaning and groaning. He was steadily inching her butt onto the desk when a strangled noise escaped Sakura's throat.

The two of them looked up to her, shocked and groggy from their ravishing of each other and she blinked away her mezmerization.

"Oh, _shit!_ I'm sorry! Shizune when you get a minute, Tsunade needs to see you." she quickly shut the door and spotted Deidara grinning like an idiot.

"You _knew_ they were in there like _that_!" she snapped as she trotted over to his desk, ready for murder. But his smile and good natured laughing stopped her from punching him.

"I don't know what you mean; I'm just as shocked as you!"

She didn't have anything to say, so she shook her head and went back to the hall. "Fine, I have work to do."

But she burst into laughter once she got back in the elevator.

Oooooooooooooooo

Ha ha! Itachi, you horn-dog. Sorry there wasn't much Sasuke/Sakura action in this one, but there with be in the next one. Possibly a lemon. Please review and tell me what you think!


	5. I Need You Now

Thanks for your support! The Lemon is going to be in here so watch out if you don't like them. Enjoy!

oooooooooooooooo

Heels That Tread On  
Love

Chapter 5: I Need You Now

Sakura stepped back onto her floor and walked back to the offices, smirking at the thought of Itachi and Shizune on the desk. She was becoming hentai from reading those damn manuscripts of Jiraya's…

She walked into the room and spotted Naruto talking to Hinata. "Hey do what do you do all day here?" he was saying.

"Um…w-well I make sure Sakura has the manuscripts for possible publications, and that she has all her contacts and documents. And some other jobs, but they aren't so important…"

Hinata was red when Naruto smiled down at her. "You know, I don't think that. Everything you do has to be meant to help somebody. The more I get to know you, the more I see what a good person you are."

Hinata blushed heavily and pointed her two index fingers together in a thoughtful habit. "W-well, I do take care of the office plants. I enjoy that because they help keep the air fresh in here."

"Ha! See!"

Sakura was grinning from ear to ear as she put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Why don't you take her out to lunch? It's about time, isn't it Hinata?"

The black-haired woman's eyes widened. "Ah, well I, um…yes it is."

Naruto mouthed thank you to Sakura, then went around the monstrous desk to grab the object of his affection's hand. "Will you eat lunch with me, Hinata?"

_Could she possibly blush anymore?_

But even as Sakura thought it, she saw her assistant's face turn a shade darker. She watched Hinata nod shyly, and then get practically tossed onto Naruto's shoulder.

"God…" she muttered as the door shut and she could see the couple through the glass; Hinata's tiny heeled feet struggling to keep up with Uzumaki's wide gait.

She heard her own stomach growl and she wandered over near Sai's desk. "Hello." She said and he looked up to her dully. But as emotionless as he looked, he put up a blissful smile to her and she frowned. _Dear god…_

"Hi, you must be Sasuke's assistant."

"And you must be…my other boss." She could see he was refraining himself from calling her a name and she nearly grinned with triumph. However, she wanted to keep the peace in her office.

"Is Uchiha available?"

"Let me see." He turned and pressed a button on the intercom. "Pinkie's hear to see you."

Sakura felt her muscles stiffen and her spine strain to nearly snapping capacity. He did _not_ just call her that!

"Yes, you can go." Sai said with that fake smile.

Sakura smiled sweetly and said, "Thank _you_, smiley man."

Sai seemed to genuinely enjoy her comment, so he let her off without another name…this time.

Sakura walked into Sasuke's office where a single empty box was discarded to the side and paperwork laid over his desk and his computer sat, warm. His eyes looked bored on a manuscript until he looked up at her face.

The obsidian of his irises went up a degree and he smirked. "What can I do for you, Ms. Vice president Sakura Haruno?"

She smirked at the way he used her phrase from the night before and she stepped forward, leaning over his desk. "Are you hungry at all?"

He leaned forward and nodded. "Yes. I haven't eaten since those tomatoes last night."

Sakura instantly felt guilty and she stood up straight. "Oh, I'm sorry for-

"Don't say it, Sakura. The incident last night was unexpected."

She nodded stiffly, though still feeling a bit bad. "Well, at least I can treat you. After all, you did pay last night."

Sasuke smirked and dropped the papers on his desk. He stood, reminding her how short she was, and in three steps he had her in his arms.

The Uchiha had dreamed about having her back in his grasp and he reveled in the feel of her small body in his possession. His lips found hers willing and waiting and he didn't want to disappoint her.

Sakura's mind melted when his tongue dove into her mouth and made her feel hot and lustful all over her body, heating her core. "God…_Sasuke_!"

He growled against her neck as he trailed down, wishing fervently that he could ripe off her smart little black suit-jacket and bury his face into her breasts.

Sasuke finally let her go and they were both steaming and frustrated. "How do you expect me to live like this?" she whimpered and shocked him when her timid little hand found his engorged member lining the front of his black pants.

When he started and a slight intake of breath hissed past his teeth she pulled her hand away, only to have him put it right back on. "That did not hurt me, Sakura…Quite the contrary."

She blushed and squeezed it once shyly before pulling away completely. "So, um…are you hungry?"

"_Yes_."

Sakura looked up to find his eyes dark and dangerous, filled with all his pent up lust and desire for her. She nearly threw herself on the floor for him, but she would have liked her first time to be a little more romantic…

"Sasuke let's go."

Together, they walked out of the room and Sakura ran back into her own office to grab her purse. "What are you hungry for?"

"Food." Was all he said.

She frowned and lifted an eyebrow. "Fine. I'll choose."

They ended up eating at a sandwich place, Sasuke, of course, got a BLT with extra tomatoes, and Sakura got a turkey club. They ate together in the busy dinner and Sakura looked around, interested, while Sasuke was content to eat…and watch the woman he was steadily growing fond of.

"Sakura…?"

She looked over to catch his incredibly intense eyes watching her closely, piercing into her very soul. "I need you tonight."

She blinked with the sandwich still to her mouth. _He…he already wants to have sex?! Am I even ready?!_ She was starting to scare herself with tension until he suddenly set his hand on hers.

"I will not force you. I would never force anything on you."

Those few words meant more to her than all the seemingly gentle pushing and edging by Hojo and her two boyfriends from before.

Sasuke was content to wait and although he looked pained as he said it, she knew he wasn't lying to her and would change his mind later. She made her decision…

Sakura looked up, a shyness to her eyes, and smiled. "That promise means a lot to me Sasuke, but..." She said it in a way that put his hopes down and he nodded, agreeable but with much male frustration under it all. She really didn't want him...

"Um, can you take me in _your_ bed?" she whispered it so quietly he had to lean in. His eyes lit up with the knowledge of her choice and his grin looked triumphant.

"I was planning on it Sakura." He said and caught her hand with his. "I care for you very much. I don't want to hurt you in any way."

Sakura smiled and took a bite of her sandwich to stop the imaginary drool. "I think you will take good care of me when you take my virginity away."

He smirked, purely male, and said. "It will hurt."

"I'm very aware of that."

"I am very big."

She could feel her food get caught in her throat and she coughed to get it away from her windpipe. She swallowed the troublesome bite and drank some of her water. Her face sported an blush he though was cute and she licked her lips as she leaned over the table.

"Don't talk like _that_!"

"I am just speaking the truth."

Sakura sighed and rolled the paper from her sandwich. "Well, let's get back to work. Then we can go eat some dinner later."

When they got inside his car, he pulled her in for a swift kiss. "Why me?"

She smiled and laid a hand on his fingers. "Because you asked me and didn't force it upon me. You don't want to hurt me, Sasuke."

He smiled and drove them back, both of them anticipating the end of the day.

ooo

Sasuke couldn't wait for the end of the day. His papers annoyed him, he denied some of the manuscripts heatedly with an annoyed flick of his wrist, and to top it off Sai kept nagging at him about a raise. He was so close to getting up and strangling his assistant that when five o' clock came around he was caught off guard.

Sasuke stood quickly, grabbed his papers and manuscripts and left the office. He spotted Sakura across the room handing her finished things to Hinata and engaging a short conversation.

"Here. I need to go." Sasuke said gruffly, getting a dull look from Sai.

"Got a boyfriend to see?"

He ignored his assistant and walked over to Sakura just as she was turning around. The look he saw in her eyes was anticipation and fear. He would smooth out her worries, but only until after he had her in his car.

"I'm hungry." She said and smiled over to him and noticed his quietness. Sasuke had put his arm over her shoulder and kept her close as they walked through the lobby and down the steps and concrete his car.

He opened the door for her and she stepped in carefully, so not to flash her panties to anyone, and he went around to his driver's side quickly. He flicked the key and revved the engine as he turned into traffic.

Sasuke sent her a look that sent her blood pumping faster and he grabbed her hand. "Let's skip dinner. I need you now Sakura."

Sakura was excited, deep down, but she was afraid. She knew it would hurt but she didn't know how badly or how long it lasted.

"Alright."

Sasuke drove down a short private driveway and parked inside the garage of a very large house. "Is this your home?" she awed and looked around as they walked in.

"It's Itachi'sl it was left to him in our parent's will. This is his house on paper, but he has welcomed me to stay as long as I want."

She was led through the sleek modern kitchen and out into a large entry way with a towering ceiling. "Oh!"

Sasuke smirked as he watched her ooh and awe like any fashionable woman would. Sakura turned to him suddenly and said, "I know you want to show me your room. Take me there."

His throat constricted and he nodded. In one swift motion he picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs and walked down a hallway to his room. He opened the door with one hand and stepped in, locking it from behind. Sakura looked around and approved.

The colors were a moody blue but she liked it and it appealed to Sasuke's demeanor.

Sakura suddenly found herself in his arms, his mouth hot on hers. She moaned as he pulled off his jacket and kicked off his shoes.

Sasuke couldn't afford to take it painfully slow like he wanted to, but he could see that Sakura seemed to be in a rush as well. She had started to take off her jacket, but his hands stopped her.

He swiftly pulled it off her body and dropped it to the floor in a hurry, then started on her button-up shirt. She gasped when she felt her skin bare and his gaze on her breasts wrapped in a black and white bra.

Sasuke grabbed her arms that went up to cover herself and he pulled her to him. His mouth was hot and desperate and she could feel how aroused he was when he pressed his member against her pelvis.

"God, _Sakura_…"

His hand worked around with the back of her skirt as she fought with the buttons of his shirt. Once he had her skirt off he stepped back and dropped his pants as her eyes wandered over his boxers where his flag stood high. He smirked when he saw her face turned red and he picked her up again.

Sasuke picked her up and set her on his bed. He pulled off her heels slowly and set them on the ground then teased a hand under her bra. She pulled him down to her for a heated kiss to reassure herself and he swiftly removed her bra, tossing it aside. He removed his boxers while kissing her senseless and she looked down to see _it_, large and ready.

"Ah, it looks too big" she was starting to get scared and she almost backed away when his fingers dove past her panties and into her wet core. She screamed with pleasure she had never felt before and bucked her hips instinctively into his hand, lost in the sensations his pumping fingers did to her.

Sasuke had discreetly removed her panties so that she lied naked beneath his own body. He watched her face as she hit orgasm for the first time onto his fingers, her glassy eyes clenched shut and her mouth opened wide as she cried out, then she bit her lip to stop it.

He grew even lustier from watching her under him, so he hiked up her hips and caught her eyes. "Sakura…it's time." He said and she nodded.

"Finally." She breathed and he grunted as a strange sensation ripped through his body. She trusted him fully and now he was going to please her heavily for such a gift.

He thrust himself inside her to the hilt, wanting to make it swift, and she cried out as white hot pain shot throughout her nerves and made her whimper.

"_Sasuke!_" She pressed her face into his neck and he lied still for her to grow used to his size. He really was big and she was so small; he felt very bad for her, but he could not take it back now.

He noticed soon that her face didn't look so pained and her rigid muscles relaxed letting him know it was time. Sasuke bucked his hips suddenly, to test her, and his desire spiked as he saw her witchy eyes shoot open and stare up at him, mouth agape.

"D-do that again." She demanded. He wasn't going to let her down.

He began easing into her at a slow pace that drove both of them crazy, and then he picked up his speed. He suddenly began pumping into her hard and fast and her body heat soared with the new addicting sensations. Their skin slapped together, making both of them moan with ecsesty.

Sasuke picked her up as he kept moving at an intense speed, her legs supported under his arms as he thrusted up into her dripping core.

"Ah! _Sasuke_, something's happening!" she whispered and tried to desperately cling to an evasive, rising sensation.

The way she had moaned his name made him groan in appreciation as she hit her climax, hard and powerful. Her scream hit his ears but he didn't mind, he dropped her back down to the bed and continued his fast thrusting, feeling his own climax nearing.

Sakura's body tensed again and she shuddered with yet another orgasm that melded and danced Sasuke's own. They both trembled with the aftermath as he pumped his seed into Sakura and then fell beside her limp body, only idly realizing he hadn't used protection.

She rested on the highs of her first sexual experience and looked over to Sasuke. He was grinning to himself, clearly all male, and she moved into his arms, needing the closeness.

"Sasuke…"

He held her to his body and kissed her slowly and softly as his desire peaked again. "Sakura, I didn't use protection…" he said it, slightly hoping she wouldn't skin him alive.

She shook her head. "I already took it. I was prepping incase something like this happened. I also take it for the benefits it has for skin and acne."

He looked down at her face, eagerly and she, to, was alert and ready for another round. Who was he to deny her some more?

ooo

Hours later, Sakura poked her head out of Sasuke's door nervously. He had given her one of his large shirts and it covered much of her body, but she still wore nothing but panties underneath.

He said no one would be up and walking around at twelve so she choose to believe him and tip-toed down stairs to grab some food. She opened the fridge and she heard a peep of surprise come from her left.

Sakura found herself face to face with Shizune; both of them mortified.

"Oh, god!" the black-haired woman cried, "Don't tell Tsunade!"

"As long as you don't tell her about _me_!" Sakura spat right back, a little frightened for her well being.

"Deal."

The two women came to an understanding and worked together to gather some food. They each made a couple sandwiches and grabbed a bottle of water, then walked back upstairs quietly.

Before they parted opposite ways, they each asked a burning question. "How was he?"

"_Amazing!_" Sakura whispered.

"The best I've _ever_ had." Shizune said with a wink. "These Uchiha are pretty virile in bed."

Sakura blushed even as she smirked and turned around. God damn, she had no idea Itachi was so smooth with women!

She opened the door to Sasuke's room to find him waiting for her and she smiled as he patted a spot near him.

Oooooooooooooooo

I had to add that last part. Let me know what you think about the lemon! Thanks


	6. Baseball Party

Holy cow! Thank you for all your feedback! I was shocked when I checked after work and I just said wow :o Thank you so much, keep 'em coming; it really gives an idea of what you like to see. Oh, yeah, Sakura did kinda give her virginity away pretty easily…dirty slut; just kidding, she just knows he was it, deep down. Anyways we know we're secretly snickering with glee it, muwahha!

oooooooooooooooo

Heels That Tread On  
Love

Chapter 6: Baseball Party

Two weeks later, Sakura got an angry phone call from Karin about the shipping condition of her ring.

"You sounded desperate for it, sweetheart. So I sent it right away in the swiftest manner possible."

"_There wasn't any goddamn postal insurance!"_

"Oh really?" Sakura looked up as Sasuke walked in and smiled. "Damn that's just not right. I even _paid_ for the extra fragile package!"

"_I don't know what your problem is Haruno, but you better stay away from Hojo; he's mine now."_

Sakura nearly snorted. "You're the one who called me, _genius_. So I suggest you just deal with the fact that you got the ring safe and sound."

Before she could hear the rest of Karin's frenzied cursing she hung up the phone.

"Bitch."

Sasuke smirked as he looked at her over the desk. He'd had her almost every night for the past two weeks and he was hoping it would stay that way. However, she was probably missing her house and wanted to actually _live_ in it, so he was planning on asking to stay over with her.

"Was that her?"

"Karin? The most annoying person in the universe? Yes."

She got a phone call on her line suddenly, so she picked it up and met Itachi's voice. "And how are you?" she asked with an idiotic grin as she thought of her midnight girl talks with Shizune at the Uchiha house nearly every night since the first.

"I'm doing great." she said and listened to something he said over the line. "Oh really? Sure. I'll be bringing Hinata then also…No I'll bum a ride from Sasuke…Shizune? Hm…I know she loves just about anything made by Gucci…No she wouldn't be a cheap date, she's a woman of class…That's a great place to start looking…I'm sure you'll be fine, you _are_ Mr. Smooth after all…Ha-ha! Okay, tomorrow night at seven. We'll be there."

Sakura hung up the phone and looked up to Sasuke, her eyes light. "Itachi is trying find Shizune a birthday present."

"He _is_?" Sasuke looked a bit surprised.

"Why is that a shock?" Sakura asked. "He is officially dating her. Tsunade allowed it…probably because Itachi is co-president and all, otherwise she would have skinned them both alive. She hates office romances."

"I was shocked because Itachi _never_ gives anything to a woman he's banging. He finds it complicates things."

"But he is dating her and she's not just a one night stand…like the norm would be, I'm sure."

When he said nothing, just looked down at her she looked dully up at him with a frown on her face. "That's encouraging." She looked put out, so he stood and stepped over and caught her chin with his hand. It slowly moved lowered and wrapped possessively around her neck. From someone looking on it might have seemed like he was prepping to strangle her, but she was comforted by his strange caress that he'd begun to do often. She always melted into him when he did.

Sakura looked up and sighed quietly. "It's inevitable…"

"Hn?"

"I have to tell Tsunade about us…"

Sasuke frowned. "I guess it has to be said, but I've seen her mad before. Do you think she'll be bothered?"

"Mmm…"

ooo

"_I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!_"

Sakura stood back and took the flames and though she'd expected them, it still hurt to be yelled at by the blonde woman she considered family. _Oh god...here we go..._

"We've just barely started this merger and you _slept_ with him?!" Tsunade howled and pounded her fist on the table. "If you break up with him or he cheats on you, it will be trouble. That's why I _hate_ office relationships! Tell me, what was your description of a _floozy_ again?"

Sakura was starting to see red as Tsunade threw out insult after insult with the same lecture that had gone on for over fifteen minutes. "Stop calling me a fucking _slut_!" She slapped a hand on the desk and glared. "I am twenty-two years old and perfectly capable of who I choose to sleep with!"

Tsunade almost snarled and her eyes were hued with fury. "This is trouble now. I had hoped you'd begin courtship, not a full-blown affair!"

"So what…" Sakura began and backed up a step. "You planned for us to get together? Is that what this whole-?"

"No, but it was surely a plus that you meet a desirable man with a good head and brain on his shoulders." Tsunade had suddenly withdrawn, her anger seemingly dissipated from all her previous yelling. "I didn't realize what I would think once you did fall for him…"

"I am...um, not in love with Sasuke." But she wasn't so sure…

Tsunade looked up with a smile, which shocked the younger woman. "You do…I can tell."

Sakura said nothing as she wound her finger through her pink hair. "I had no idea he could affect me so much. I want him so much, Tsunade…he really does care for me."

The older woman took a long, deep breath and held her head in her hands. "Just don't get hurt…I don't want this to get ugly."

Sakura nodded and debated on walking out of the room. Instead, she stepped around the large desk and hugged the woman she considered her mother. "Don't worry. He won't hurt me."

Tsunade grabbed the petite woman in her arms, reminded of how good it felt to her maternal instincts. Her child in her arms…

Just as soon as they hugged, they were split apart, straightening their suits and their hair. "Are those your new Jimmy's?" Sakura asked and looked down.

"Oh yeah. I'm going on a meeting with Jiraya tonight and I need to look my best."

"You mean a _date_, Tsunade."

The older woman pursed her lips. "No; a meeting."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Sure. I'll be seeing you…Momma."

"I told you don't call me mommy, it makes me feel _old_!"

ooo

That night, Sakura and Sasuke lied in her bed after a devilishly satisfying romp. "Mm…"

He ran a hand over her tiny back and her curvy bottom. "Are you satisfied?"

"More than sated, as always…and I'm happy."

Sasuke looked down at her closed eyes and wondered how his life could be any better. "I'm glad you chose me for that, Sakura."

She sat up and leaned over his chest, her breasts pressed against him provocatively. "I'm glad you were gentle with me…"

He would have been uncomfortable with all the lovey-dovey talk, but he didn't mind it much with her. She made him feel alive.

"Move in with me-" Sakura slapped a hand over her mouth and her eyes widened. "Damn, I'm sorry. We are moving way too fast. Don't even think about what I just-"

His mouth had captured hers, fast and hard and she moaned into his mouth. "Sasuke…" she murmered when he pushed her down onto the bed.

"I _want_ to live with you, Sakura." He grunted and his deep voice spiked a primal urge within her core. Her fingers flew up and fisted in his hair and he crushed his mouth to hers once more.

He suddenly snarled above her playfully, catching her off guard, and dragged her down the sheets making her shrill with the excitement of his energy.

ooo

Another two weeks later, Sakura and Sasuke entered Itachi's mansion with Hinata in tow. The Hyuga woman was instantly barraged by Naruto and she squealed with laughter as he picked her up and spun her around in the air.

Sakura brought the large block of cheese to the kitchen where she spotted Shizune washing lettuce in the sink. "Hey there, haven't seen you in here for a while." The black-haired woman said.

"Well, it is nice having Sasuke with me, but I _do_ miss running into you at night to get a snack and making gossip."

"Loving is an exhausting act; you have to refuel." Shizune said as Itachi appeared behind her and laid a kiss on her neck.

"That's right…"

Sakura was too used to their open affection to be at all embarrassed. "I brought you the cheese that was on the list. I hope you like it; the son of a bitch was a _hundred_ dollars."

Itachi scowled down to the big wheel of dairy. "It's a crime. Why does everyone love cheese and why is it so expensive?"

"The same could be said for books, my friend." Sakura said as she lifted a flute and Shizune poured them both some red.

"True." Itachi agreed.

"If this is a baseball party, why the request for a big block of cheese?"

"Because that is the one thing we constantly run out of at these damn get-togethers."

Sasuke walked in and grabbed a beer from the chest as Itachi zoned in on him. "How do you like living with her?" he said quietly as they watched the two women walk out of the room and towards the shouts and excitement coming from the other room.

"It's great; nice to wake up with her every morning. Hope it doesn't irk my dearest brother…well, I take that back. It bother's you right?"

"You little bastard," Itachi said without heat. "Not at all, much to your disappointment I'm sure. I need you're opinion: I've been thinking of asking Shizune…to marry me."

"After a single, fucking month?" Sasuke asked, shocked.

Itachi smirked and took a drink of his vodka. "She is everything I've been looking for in a woman and its past time I've settled down. I've all but given up on some little niece's and nephew's running around, so I might as well give you some to appreciate instead."

Sasuke was shocked. His brother was always so underhanded with his women. Not crude, but not particularly affectionate after the sex was over. He just scooted them on their satisfied ways.

"Well…if you're sure about it, I have no problem. She's nice enough, but she's crazy when she's mad."

"Yes, I used to like them docile, but I'll have more than one fight with her before the end."

The two brothers stood there for a moment more before they went into the large room with a big screen tv blaring the baseball game.

"You bastards stop pussy-footing around!" Deidara howled at the screen and pounded his fist on the table, upturning a bowl of popcorn the glass of white.

"Hey, watch the carpet! And go get me another drink!" Sakura snapped and pushed the blond man beside her.

"Come on, honey, they totally screwed us over with that pop-fly! It's major league _fucking_ baseball, they get paid _millions_ to train and look at what Abraham makes? A _fucking_ pop-fly!! They're practically _giving_ the damn game away!"

Naruto whined as he pulled Hinata closer. "Stop cussin' like a sailor, you baka!"

Itachi sat in his chair as Shizune plopped down on the arm of it. "Man, bring a bunch of guys together and all hell breaks loose." She groaned and leaned into her lovers shoulder, enjoying his closeness. He was fast becoming very important to her; she'd even go as far as to say she was beginning to love him.

Sai was there, yawning and making fun of the uniforms. "They're so gay looking."

"Shut up, you buzz kill!" Deidara snapped and tossed the empty bucket of popcorn at the man's head. It connected and few pieces of the snack fell on Sai's head who happily ate the popcorn on his shirt.

Sakura was loving it; the alcohol, the random barking at the television, insults at Sai…it all made for one hell of a night and the second inning went fast into the seventh where it heated up. Sakura jumped up to go to the kitchen during a lull and took her glass along.

Sasuke grabbed her from behind as she was pouring another glass. He idly wondered if she ever got drunk...

"_Sakura_…"

She purred in response to his moan and leaned into him. "Sasuke-_kun_…" she'd been playful, calling him an endearment, but he suddenly spun her around and pushed her against the counter, pressing his body against hers.

"Say it _again_, Sakura!" he breathed and she looked confused. "I want to here you say that for me…"

"Sasuke…_kun_." She said, and he picked her up and brought her upstairs, the opposite side of the house where the party was. He took her up to his room and smothered her even as she laughed aloud at his eagerness. Then gasped as he made quick work of their clothing.

ooo

Deidara was munching blindly on cheese and sweet pickles as the ninth inning put all of them on the edge of their seats. "Just one more out, baby!"

Shizune was leaning over the couch, a vice grip on Sai's shoulder, though he was calm despite the tissues that were inevitably being crunching by her grip. Naruto and Hinata were transfixed, both like zombies and only Itachi noticed the absence of two of their little party.

He smirked when he heard a slight bump from upstairs which was blocked by the shouts of victory by the win of their team.

"_Fuck_ yeah!" Deidara howled and kicked over the coffee table in his delight.

"Don't screw with _my_ team!" Shizune sang and punched the dancing blond man's fist with a whoop.

Soon after as everyone was cheering and drinking Sakura and Sasuke discreetly returned to the living room. "Good game," the pink-haired woman said and high-fived Naruto and Deidara.

Sasuke caught his brother's smirk and shrugged with his own satisfied grin plastered on his handsome face. Yeah, good game…

ooooooooooooo

Hope you all liked it, don't forget to review and keep me up to date. Thank you!


	7. Finale

Alas, this is the end. Thank you very much for reviewing and letting me know what you think about this please continue and let me know about this ending! _Thank_ _you all!_

Please let me know if you have some pressing idea for a new fanfiction and don't have the time or patience to do it. I will defiantly credit you for your helping me battle boredom! Kudos for you! They are a delicious treat!

oooooooooooooooo

Heels That Tread On  
Love

Chapter 7: Finale

Sasuke, Itachi, Tsunade and Sakura met for lunch to discuss their four month business-anniversary. "Congratulations Itachi," The blond woman said with a smirk as they were all informed of Shizune and the Uchiha's engagement.

"It sure took a while for her to agree." He said with his arms crossed.

Sasuke grinned and leaned back in his chair. "If only I could get Sakura to-

"No way." She said, and laid her hand over his. "I am not ready to get married."

Itachi burst into laughter as Tsunade smiled knowingly. "She got out of a pathetic engagement a little over four months ago. Don't expect her to fall so easily again." She said to Sasuke who frowned at her.

"I wouldn't be a disappointing fiancé…or husband." He said the last part to Sakura and she smiled shyly and blushed.

Tsunade smirked. "No…I don't suppose you would." They all looked up as the waiter came over and took their orders, then went off to get their drinks.

"I am amazed at how soon our profits have gone up." Tsunade said. "The calculations we made showed it would take a least a year to see improvements from our merger. But the stats don't lie."

Sakura was not surprised. Though their work was halved with the addition of more staff, their production had more than doubled. It was she and Sasuke's job to read and approve manuscripts for publishing and those had _piled_ despite there being two of them instead of just one. They had more authors than ever. Hell, she was even working _harder_ than before the merger.

Itachi now interjected and passed over a paper he took from his briefcase. "As you can both see we are in third place within _all_ the publishing houses in the country and many veteran writers and new authors are scrambling to publish with us. Not to mention all the offers we've had to buy us out."

At this, Sasuke grunted. "Pussies…"

Tsunade nodded. "They've worked to hard to get us to even consider the offer, but there is no price I would want. The next topic is about shares…should we publicly trade the company?"

Sakura shook her head. "Like hell. This is a close business. No one else should get involved. The only ones I would allow shares are our loyal employees and maybe Jiraya. God knows he's done enough for all of us to get our past two companies and now our joined one to get where it is today."

Tsunade nodded. "Sasuke?"

"I agree. Just make sure Naruto can get involved. He brought Jiraya to us in the first place."

She nodded and leaned back. "Agreed then. We'll all compose a list of people we trust with our shares. They cannot be publicly traded, so be cunning on your choices."

Ooo

After the lunch, Sakura kissed Sasuke goodbye. "I'm leaving now. I'll miss you."

"I don't get why Shizune needs a damn spa treatment with her bride's maids for a _whole_ _weekend_."

"Yeah, well you and the guys get to enjoy a stripper don't you?" Sasuke could see her pout some when she spoke and he couldn't help but pull her in to his embrace.

"Sure, but that doesn't mean a thing to me. Not even Itachi wanted a bachelor party with one, but Deidara and the rest of Itachi's old friends are single. They wouldn't mind much and neither would some of my friends."

Sakura shrugged and leaned up on her tip-toes to kiss him. "Just make sure nothing happens while Tsunade and I are gone."

"Hn." He tipped his head down and kissed her good and long before the car horn blared, breaking their trance. Sakura suddenly smiled up at him with a strange look on her face and whispered softly, "I love you…"

He had no idea what to say, unsure how to respond, and he thanked god she had turned and ran to the car, shouting at the woman in the driver's seat when the door was found locked.

She'd just said the three words he'd been waiting for. The three words that gave him hope for what he wanted to tell her…

Sakura was still yelling as Tsunade finally reached over and unlocked it. "You _do_ have automatic locks, you know!" She had stepped one foot into the car then waved over to Sasuke one last time. "Don't do anything I wouldn't!"

The car drove off, leaving Sasuke to himself and reflecting on the powerful little words she had offered him.

ooo

Sakura tried to put those exact words she'd confessed into the back of her mind, and thankfully, she did it easily with Tsunade, Shizune, Hinata, Ino, and Temari with her. All six of them happened to be trapped together inside a limo driving them to the private spa of their bride's choice; and it was getting a bit stuffy…

"There's too much freaking _estrogen_ in this car." Temari said and the others laughed.

"You just miss Shikamaru."

"I am my _own_ woman!" the blond barked.

"Calm down," Tsunade yawned. "No need to be so bitchy." The younger blond grumbled something about old ladies and leaned back into the leather chair.

Sakura smirked; she'd always enjoyed Tsunade and Temari's play fights, though sometimes they got a little too personal…like when the older woman's age gets tossed into the fray.

Shizune sipped her wine contentedly and commenced the gossip. "So, Hinata? How's Naruto?"

"Ah…um, he is doing very well."

"No," Ino said, "She _meant_ how is Naruto in _bed_?"

Hinata blushed so red that the other women got slightly worried. "Shit, are you alright?" Sakura asked and set a hand on the Hyuga woman's.

"I…um…."

"Alright, leave her alone. She's just barely begun after all." Temari said and swallowed a gulp of beer.

"How about the Uchiha, miss blushing bride?" Ino asked and leaned forward curiously.

"Excellent as always." Shizune said. "I already miss Itachi. And I feel bad for him…he has to be at his own bachelor party and not even enjoy himself."

"What kind of man doesn't like strippers?" Temari asked.

"The one with a woman worth waiting for." Tsunade said and smirked at her romantic side.

ooo

"Shizune, get married again right after the ceremony! You can just renew your vows, but please take us here again!" Ino said as they walked down the highly decorated hallway to their own respective bedrooms. "Oh, wow!"

Sakura blinked when she entered her own room. The bed was large and looked so plush she could sink into it in bliss. She idly remembered she couldn't share that bed with Sasuke; she missed him already.

She didn't want to think about her embarrassing declaration and she moaned as she flopped onto the bed. The look on his face was pure shock when she'd said it and she didn't know how to read it. It made her slightly worried…

"Sakura, hurry up and get naked! We're going down to the big baths!" Temari yelled through the door and she quickly undressed and pulled on a robe.

The six of them laughed and gossiped about men, their rivals, and of course shoes. "You know what?" Shizune said then took a sip of her sake. "I wonder what the guys are up to…"

ooo

Sasuke sat boredly with Itachi as their guests hooted and howled at the _two_ strippers. He had to admit, it was hilarious to see Sai sitting there, curious at the scantily clad woman shaking her ass around in his lap.

"What's she doing?" the emotionless man asked as Deidara slapped Sai heartily on the shoulder.

"Hoping to spark life in your nether regions, buddy, but you've probably _never_ let your flag fly."

Shikamaru stepped up besides Sasuke and Itachi and sighed. "Is it an unwritten rule to have strippers at a bachelor party?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I just enjoy watching these guys drool over those girls. They make fools of themselves."

Jiraya was practically bleeding to death from the nose and furiously writing notes in his pad of paper, Naruto was red as a cherry, and the other quests were all just smirking with lustful gleams in their eyes.

Kisame, Itachi's butt ugly friend, hooted with delight as one of the strippers meandered over to him. She cooed as he pressed a twenty into her thong and sat on his lap, delighting Kisame who pressed another bill into her bra. Sasuke wondered if money was the only way that guy got any…

The younger Uchiha stood up and went to the kitchen for some peace. He looked out the bay doors and pressed his hand into his pocket, fingering a tiny object that meant so much.

Itachi appeared and grabbed a bottle of scotch and poured two fingers. "I'm sick of those women already. I can't wait until they get out of here…"

Sasuke smirked and turned back. "At least your buddies get something out of it."

"_And_ Jiraya."

Itachi smirked and nodded. "True. I'm glad to see him enjoying himself."

"...I miss her." Sasuke admitted suddenly.

"I understand that very well…"

ooo

The weekend was wonderful but too long in Sakura's eyes. She entered her apartment complex and rode up to her floor. She found the door unlocked to her's and Sasuke's suit and she smiled; he'd waited up for her.

"Sasuke?" she opened the door and stepped into the dark condo. _Damn him…he didn't leave on a light for me?!_

Her heels clicked loudly on the hardwood floors as she walked into the bedroom and swung open the door, not caring that every light behind her was blazing. She _hoped_ she gave him a rude awakening!

Sakura dropped her duffle bag on the floor with a thump and kicked off her shoes noisily. She suddenly wondered if he was even there. Her heart began fluttering nervously in her chest. What if he _left _her?!

She took a sharp breath and looked at the bed, it was made and nobody was lying in it. Would he really leave her?

Sakura slapped a hand to her mouth to stop the tiny gasp from escaping. That _bastard!_ She stepped back and met a hard wall of skin. A cry erupted from her mouth as a naked man tossed her to the bed and she realized late that it was the body of her lover.

"_Sasuke!_" she screamed and he looked down at her dully.

"What?"

"You scared the _shit_ out of me!"

His hands found her shit and he ripped it off her without ado, the buttons flying into the air and rolling across the floor and bed. "Hey! That was expens-!"

Sasuke's mouth found hers and kissed her to silence. It was hot, desperate and filled with need, and she couldn't stop her hands from fisting in his hair. "Make love to me, _Sasuke_!"

He moaned and pulled her skirt up, ripped off her panties and shoved two impatient fingers into her quickly soaking core. "You forgot to say _kun_…"

She nearly wept as his fingers pumped into her sex and she cried out at he mercilessly quickened the pace. "No, Sasuke-_kun_, not your fingers!"

He smirked as he held her breast in his mouth and released it with a grunt as he plunged his member into her hot sheath. He stilled for a moment and looked into her eyes, forcing her to focus on him. "Sakura, I love you too."

She smiled and pulled him down roughly as he resumed their loving.

Sasuke breathed hard against her neck, panting with the strain of pumping her harder and faster with each thrust. He had missed her so much and he wanted to take her slowly, but damn it she was too willing and _sexy_ beneath him to hold back much longer.

Sakura suddenly made a nimble little move that surprised and aroused him, where she ended up on top and rode his large member swiftly, pistoning her hips and giving him a slight orgasm.

"Holy shit, _Sakura_!" he groaned and shuddered, but did not yet release. What kind of spell did she have over him?

Sakura grinned cattily and laid her hands on his chest then began pumping him deeper and deeper into her core. "You like it, don't you,_ Sasuke-kun?_" she mewed and his eyes crossed with lust.

Suddenly she was on her back and he pinned her hands above her head, thrusting harder than ever. "Oh, _more_...I'll cum!" she shouted and Sasuke grunted as he neared his own climax.

Suddenly they both cried out together and trembled as they both came. They rode the sensations until their muscles finally relaxed and Sasuke held her tightly. "I love you so much, Sakura…" he whispered.

She looked up and blinked, recording the words to memory. "I'm so glad…I was sort of embarrassed after I said it."

"No need to be."

She smiled and rolled onto her stomach, relaxing after their intense lovemaking. Sasuke took the opportunity and snatched the delicate object off the nightstand.

Sakura wondered what he was doing when he grabbed her left hand, until felt something slim and cold touch her ring finger. She shot up in bed and looked down at her hand, eyes wide.

A tiny platinum band wrapped easily around her finger and a simple pale emerald glinted astride it. "Oh my _god_…!" She nearly burst into tears.

"I looked everywhere for a stone like that. I wanted it to match your eyes."

She looked up and him and some tears did fill up. The little ring meant so much to her. He had actually watched her, inspected her likes and dislikes and found her something that meant more to her than just a damn ring…it was a symbol of his love for her and his devotion.

"Marry me." He said simply, almost nonchalantly, but his eyes were wide and hopeful. She just couldn't refuse him…

"I…yes," she whispered and was swiftly pressed against his body as his mouth captured her own.

"I love you, Sasuke Uchiha…" she moaned into his shoulder as he trailed his tongue down her neck.

"I love you, Sakura _Uchiha_."

She smirked and bit his neck lightly. "You sneaky son of a bitch…You tricked me. Did I not just say several days ago that I didn't want another engagement?"

"Who said we're getting engaged? I want to _marry_ you. Tomorrow."

Sakura laughed aloud as he kneaded her breasts. "You devil!"

They made love again, but it was slow and sweet. They filled the room with soft sighs and moans, thriving in their love and togetherness. They would _always_ be together…

End

oooooooooooooooo

Sorry folks, but I got some wicked bad writer's block with this one. I have to say this is the end for this fic. Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know your thoughts about the ending. I'm sure it felt rushed. Thank you again!!

**PS:** again, if you have any ideas for a fanfiction please let me know. I need another good one to keep me happy. I get bored once I get home from work and it's still not nice enough outside to train for basic, so any ideas would be welcome and embraced with considering thought and hopefully a new fanfic. Thank you again!


End file.
